Silver's Story
by Venomous Queen
Summary: The Silver in this story is my O.C. Based off the Creepypasta, Pokemon Tarnished Gold. The ending script is just something I did out of boredom, so you can ignore that.


"Daddy, Will mommy ever come back?" Silver asked as his dad was sitting in his chair, reading some documents that Silver was never allowed to read at this age, anyway. "Silver, I've told you tons of times that mom will be gone for a while. But we will see her again, I promise." Giovanni told Silver that Silver's mom was on a life-long business trip. The truth will always be hidden from him. Silver's mom disappeared. Never to be found ever since she went to India to find an ancient Jewel (Now you probably can assume why they named their child Silver). Giovanni thought that if Silver were ever to find out, Well, it would be dangerous. "But daddy, mommy's been gone for EVER! It's just…" Giovanni started stroking Silver's hair. "Silver…" After that, Silence…

The next morning, Silver woke up and went down stairs, waiting to be greeted by Giovanni. But to his surprise, his voice was nowhere to be heard. "Daddy?" Silver yelled. No response. He walked to his dad's office and saw a big cylinder shaped present on his chair. He took the not off and read it. "Dear Silver, I am going away for a while, and I just wanted to leave this in your care. I know you will take care of them, and they would be better off with you than with me. The orphanage manager will be picking you up today, so open the door if they arrive. I hope you have a great 8th Birthday when that day comes. Love, Dad." Silver's eyes were watering by this point, and he decided to see what was wrapped. He ripped off the pieces of old newspaper one by one. He stared at the mysterious gift. "What… Are those?" He wondered. On the top of the lid, it said. 'SUPER DANGEROUS! 151 Piranha eggs.' Silver's eyes widened in excitement. Piranha's were his most favorite animals, and he had never imagined having one as a pet before. There was a knock on the door, and Silver answered it, only to be greeted by a man wearing a ski mask taking him by the arm and dragging him into the car. The strange man went inside and got Silver's things, including his Piranha Eggs in the oversized jar. The man drove him to the Orphanage, and Silver was lying in the car with a swollen wrist.

Silver woke up in a different room, but to his surprise, it looked exactly like his bedroom at home. The only change was that the condition of it wasn't very good. Silver decided to go outside and try to make some new friends. Unfortunately, everyone teased him. Probably because he carried around the jar of Piranha's everywhere he went. One day, when he was walking down the stairs, a little egg, probably the size of the tip of his pinky fell from a microscopic crack from the lid. There were bullies near where Silver was, and one of them smashed it. "Oh, whoops! Was that one of your candies?" He said, and the rest of his gang laughed and walked away. Silver screamed and started to whine and pout. One of the messengers saw what had happened, and helped to cheer him up. Now he had 150 Piranha eggs. That's still a lot, but it just wouldn't be the same.

That night, Silver couldn't sleep, so he decided to sit near his jar of Piranha eggs at the window sill. He decided to make a little kingdom with them He pointed to each one and said their names. "This one will be Aerietta. She's going to be a princess of the Piranha kingdom. Then this one will be like her maid and her name will be Carli. Then there will be warriors and their leader will be named Jonathan." This process lasted throughout the night. Now, his Piranha's would be in a kingdom. Some would be man eating, some would be nicer than others. They all had different personalities. None of them were the same, which made them unique in Silver's mind. All of them would be his friend. He wouldn't be alone anymore. He could finally have someone to look up to. Well, 150 Piranhas that is.

Today was December 24. Silver's 8th birthday. "Happy Birthday Silver!" Some of the people who ran the place cheered. Silver smiled. "Silver, we have a big surprise for you!" the man who originally kidnapped him and took him here said. "What is it?" Silver asked. "Go check outside!" The man replied. _Outside! _He thought _This is one big present! _When he walked outside, There was a huge fish tank, almost the size of the orphanage. And to Silver, the orphanage was the largest building he'd ever been in (not including his own house). Silver smiled, and got his jar of Piranha eggs that he wasn't allowed to bring to the table. "Silver, put them in there. Your dad sent this to you, and said the eggs should hatch today!" Silver was overwhelmed with joy. He had never been so happy in his life. Silver climbed the built in ladder on the tank and put the eggs inside. Immediately, the eggs started to hatch one by one. All deadly looking, the way Silver enjoyed them most. One egg was in the corner, which was Aerietta. A piranha quickly swam by, cutting a little bit of the tissue. Silver payed most of his attention to the princess, who got harmed. Jonathan, he could tell, swam by and assisted her. He could tell these weren't ordinary Piranhas, because all of them almost were different sizes! Which meant they were different ages! _Wow! At least not all of them were babies, but how can they be different ages? Did I do that? _He thought. Jonathan swam to the top with Aerietta. Jonathan peeked his head out of the water, and flopped his way to a little basket, in which some of the piranhas were lowering. Jonathan and Aerietta, who were piranhas last time he saw them, were now humans. Jonathan looked like he was at least in his late teens, and Aerietta looked like she was 16. "Silver, great to see you." Jonathan said, holding out his hand to shake hands. Silver shook his hand. "This fine lady, you should know, is Princess Aerietta. A mute, but the most beautiful mute in the entire kingdom. Aerietta blushed. "So, Everyone knows me? And is my friend?" Jonathan laughed. "Of course! Whoever doesn't shall not be of our race!" Silver smiled and hugged Jonathan. For the rest of the day, he played with his new friends.

Years have passed since that day, and Silver has discovered nearly three pokemon regions in search of his father who left him nearly eight years ago. His pokemon party consists of the following: Feraligatr, Crobat, Sneasel, Gengar, Alakazam, and Magneton. Instead of acting like his mother, Kind, sweet, ect. He acts almost the same as his father. Cruel, Rude, Bossy, you get the point. He still has his piranhas whih he plans to use to kill his father, since he never understood why he left. One day, Silver was walking around in Viridian city, and went into the gym, where you battle the last gym leader. He saw a dent in the wall behind where the gym leader usually stands (the whole reason he got this far was because he stole everything he has). He pressed the switch and the door opened, flooded by screams. Silver walked in slowly, knowing someone must be behind all of this. Silver walked down the blood stained hall, being greeted by headless people. The walls were covered with blood, and dead people surrounded the floor. When Silver finally reached the end of the passage, he saw his dad, Gold, and Mewtwo, the strongest pokemon known to exist. "D-Dad.." Silver muttered. He was surprised to see his father like this. "Mewtwo! Kill this trainer!" Giovanni commanded. Mewtwo put its hand up and Gold started to decay, and turn into dust, with nothing but his Typhlosion left to live. Giovanni turned to his son. "Well well. Who do we have here?" "Dad, how could you do this?!" Silver yelled. "Answer me!" Giovanni stood there, petting his Persian, the way he did Silver. "I'm doing my job, son. This is why I left." Silver's fists clenched. His father left him just so he could execute people?! And not even for a purpose! He just did it for fun! "You…" Silver growled. Giovanni smirked. "Too late now. Your time has come for you to die. Mewtwo! Attack!" Giovanni commanded, and Mewtwo used his powers to torment Silver, making him choke, and gasp for air. But the way the inside of his body was different. Like it was awakening from the deepest of slumber. "Mewtwo! Finish him off!" Giovanni commanded once more. Mewtwo stopped and turned around to face Giovanni. "…No." it said, and killed Giovanni. Right there in front of his son's face. "DAD!" Silver screamed. Mewtwo continued to torment Silver more, making Silver absorb twice as much power as before, even though he couldn't realize it. The pressure inside him was building up more and more, making him even more powerful, equivalent to Mewtwo. Silver's breathes started to get quicker, as his hands started to glow and radiate powerful energy. Having that build up for over eleven years is enough to make someone go wild. Mewtwo flung Silver to the ground, and Silver started to back away from Mewtwo as far as he could. Mewtwo stood there, as if he were waiting for something to happen, while Silver just stared, as his pupils grew wider, and his eyes glowed a light blue. Mewtwo took a step back "What… Are you?!" It shouted, as Silver released a strong explosion of built up energy. The scientists radar quickly picked it up, and immediately came for the destination of where Silver was. Silver was too weak to walk, so he tried to crawl his way out. He did, and when he reached the exit, he passed out.

- BEACH-

Silver: *walking the beach, with NO swimming apparel on*

Winona: Why isn't _this _a wonderful day!

Silver: Yeah, I guess. *looks up*

Winona: Say, do you know why your hair is that specific shade of red?

Silver: What, you have a problem with my blood colored hair?

Winona: No, not at all!

Silver: _You better not…_

Winona: Such a beautiful sunset…

Silver: …

Stacy: Silverrrr! *comes running over with some of her friends*

Silver: Oh hey Stacy.

Stacy: My boyfriend wanted to meet you!

Bronson: *walks out of the mustang, and up to Silver* …. Nice hair. Crimson, right?

Silver: Yeah. You got a problem with that?

Bronson: Yeeaaahh. You see, kids come to this beach, and they don't want to see a teenager with hair the color of their blood. Don't you think?

Silver: *clenches fists* You should wish you never said that.

Winona: *grabs onto Silver's shoulder* Silver, stop. This isn't a good time!

Bronson: Yeah. Listen to the lady.

Girls that are there: *giggle*

Silver: *growls* Oh, You…!

Bronson: Hey, maybe you should come to my party. There be plenty of children to frighten, you should come.

Silver: Oh, I'll come.

Bronson: Thata boy. *slaps Silver's back* Remember, tomorrow night, don't be late!

Girls: *giggle, and get into his car, as Bronson flicks Silver off*

Silver: GAH! He's DEAD!

Winona: Silver, No!

Silver: *growls*

-AT DEH PARTEY-

Bronson: You made it! Didn't expect ya to.

People: *talking and blah*

Silver: You can expect anything from me. Even the most violent of things.

Bronson: Oh, is that a challenge? It's on!

People: *stop and stare*

Silver: *fighting position* You get to attack first.

Bronson: Why thank you! *runs over and punches Silver*

Silver: *reflects it back at him*

Bronson: WHOA! *slams into the wall*

Silver: Do you still want this to be a fight 'till the death type of fight?

Bronson: S-Since when did I-

Silver: *does something with Bronson's thoughts*

Bronson: Yes.

Silver: Alright then. Have fun. *cracks his skull*

People: *gasp*

Silver: F*** off. *leaves w/ Winona*


End file.
